dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream It With You
|band = Larissa Ness |album = Break the Mold |released = 2011 |genre = Electronic, Pop |runtime = 3:55}} " " is a song by Larissa Ness. It was used for Kendall's solo in Family Comes First. Lyrics C'est la vie Seulement un reve A blurry telescopic lens Still can't see the road in front with any less stress A painful ongoing headache Suddenly disrupted by a massive earthquake What started as a horrid ending Only brings me to realize it's only the beginning So long I've been scared but what speaks true Is the only little ones and I want to be with you The lights flash, the fog moves A new beat makes me see things I never thought were true A Matrix dream: I choose red, not blue I'm wide awake now so just know I wanna dream it with you... with you I wanna dream it with you... with you I wanna dream it with you When times are good you think we'd see better But happiness is more blinding than stormy weather I've gone for days surrounded by a shadow Without the sun I was sheltered and quite shallow What's more important than inside yourself It's priceless, oh no, there is nothing else I want to be the cautious I But you don't go by Unless you put the car in drive The lights flash, the fog moves A new beat makes me see things I never thought were true A Matrix dream: I choose red, not blue I'm wide awake now so just know I wanna dream it with you... with you I wanna dream it with you... with you I wanna dream it with you So busy with life No time to deny Completely unconscious Stuck in the daily grind Then what I take Is a slap in the face I've woken up to an awful, awful day I'm scared that you're gone I'm all alone I was too busy to see your heart is gone I'm all broken up Tell me the truth Will you accept anger is that my excuse Hear me now Hear the honest truth I want to dream it I want to dream it with you... With you, with you... With you The lights flash, the fog moves A new beat makes me see things I never thought were true A Matrix dream: I choose red, not blue I'm wide awake now So just know I wanna dream it with you The lights flash, the fog moves A new beat makes me see things I never thought were true A Matrix dream: I choose red, not blue I'm wide awake now so just know I wanna dream it with you I wanna dream it with you C'est la vie Seulement un reve Miscellaneous 414 Dream It (1).jpg 414 Dream It (2).jpg 414 Dream It (3).jpg 414 Dream It (4).jpg 414 Kendall and Gianna.jpg Category:Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs used in Family Comes First Category:Songs by Larissa Ness Category:Kendall Solo Songs Category:Electropop Category:Electronic Category:Pop Category:Season 4 Solo Songs Category:Jazz